When One Door Closes
by Crystalgurl101
Summary: May is left stunned when she loses her chance at a huge opportunity. And just when she's hit rock-bottom, another surprise pulls her back up. Contestshipping! Rated T just to be safe.


When One Door Closes

--

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first-ever Pokemon fanfic!!! It's a Contestshippy story, what else? :) I've been writing stories for another anime called Hamtaro for a while now, but lately I've been really inspired to do Pokemon stories. I wanted to do a really cute May/Drew story, since they're currently my #1 shipping, and this was the final product. I hope all my fellow Contestshippers like it! It's a little sad in the beginning, but it gets better, don't worry. xD Don't forget to review and lemme know what you think! **

**-_curtsies_- Enjoy! **

* * *

~*~

A thousand echoes bounced back and forth the thick walls as the crowd outside continued to cheer wildly. Scrap papers were scattered across the room, and chairs were pushed back, away from their designated tables that were conveniently located in the corners of the room. A widescreen TV hung on the wall in the center of the room. On the screen, bright lights flashed in all sorts of directions as the photographers continued to take pictures of the pretty brown-haired girl. She was perched up on a pedestal, smiling widely and holding up a cerulean-and-white striped ribbon. Her aquamarine eyes glowed under the lights and her ponytail danced in the breeze as she spun around to show the crowd her prized reward. Confetti showered the arena and sprinkled itself on top of any surface it touched. A giddy Chikorita found its way onto her shoulder and eventually cradled itself in her arms, rubbing its head against her cheek.

"_Chika chika!_" it chanted excitedly. Hopping by her feet was an equally-ecstatic Growlithe. It barked and bounced on its short, furry hind legs. As she giggled and cuddled with her two Pokémon, Lillian continued to praise her accomplishments, all while reminding the entire stadium of the upcoming Festival, which got an even louder response from the hundreds of people in attendance, if that were even possible. From the view of that screen, the air seemed thick and abuzz with excitement and hysteria. Every face on that screen was lit up with emotion. From outside in the halls, various trainers and shouted and squealed as they ran down the corridors, all of them anxiously awaiting the biggest event of the year.

"You're gonna be there, right?"

"I can't wait to get to New Bark Town!

"I got the best seats in the house!"

"Dude! We SO gotta go together!"

"I'm leaving for the ferry this Saturday!"

"This is gonna be the best festival in years!"

"Solidad is the girl to beat this year!"

"I love Harley! The man knows his craft."

"-_gasp_- Ohmygosh, I can't wait to see _**Drew**_!" A number of high-pitched squeals could be heard from the distance at the sound of the familiar name.

Outside the locker room, every soul was bursting with joy and anticipation as the date of the Johto Festival became one step closer to arriving. The last contest was finally over. The young girl who had just won had claimed her fifth ribbon: her one-way ticket to the biggest stage of them all. Despite the Festivals in the other regions, the Johto Festival had been gaining the most buzz this year, due to the number of famous faces that had decided to participate in it. Three of those faces were the same coordinators fans couldn't stop gushing about in the hallway. The emotion had leaked from the stands to the hallways backstage, where even some of the losers were more than ready to take on the festivities.

Unfortunately, the empty locker room wasn't exactly feeding off of the energy from outside.

While the TV continued to blare out the screams and cheers from the crowd, a 14-year-old girl sat alone in the corner of the room. She was crouched down on the floor, her knees drawn up to her chest. Her face was hung down, and her slender arms were wrapped tightly around her legs. Using the lights directly above her, her caramel-brown bangs created dark shadows that darkened her face, making it almost impossible to see her eyes. Her frail body shook with sobs as she continued to shamelessly cry in the locker room. She hid her face between her knees, the sobs growing with every passing second. Her fingernails gripped onto the fabric of her leggings. Had she not been wearing gloves, her manicured nails would've probably dug right into her skin. The straps of her green-and-white bandana bounced as a hiccup escaped her hidden lips.

Not too far away from the girl, a silver case lay broken by the wall. It was cracked and wide open. Four contest ribbons lay nearby, sprawled out carelessly on the floor.

"I blew it," May barely managed to coherently mumble out those three dreadful words due to her quivering voice. She slowly lifted her head, still staring at the ground. Her beautiful sapphire eyes, normally twinkling with an upbeat glow that seemed to radiate from the inside-out, were now overflowing with devastated tears. The happy twinkle was gone, and the only thing left shining in her eyes were the warm waterworks the continued to spill over her pale cheeks. "I can't believe I lost."

Just minutes ago, May and the girl, Crystal, were in the same battle arena, only instead of confetti and cameras, there were four creatures, running across the field, tackling each other and blasting flamethrowers, ice beams, and sky uppercuts throughout the stadium. May's Wartortle and Blaziken were up against Crystal's Chikorita and Growlithe. It was a back-and-forth battle with their points practically identical. Despite having her beloved Blaziken, May had seriously underestimated the little Chikorita, who already knew attacks like solar beam and magical leaf, attack moves that were superior to it's first-stage size.

Their points were nose-to-nose, and with seconds left, May decided to finish it with Blaziken's Overheat and Wartortle's bubblebeam. Crystal responded with Chikorita's solar beam and Growlithe's flame wheel. The four attacks collided in a huge explosion as the buzzer rang. May felt like it had taken an eternity for the smoke to clear, but when it finally did, all four were still barely standing. She could see her Blaziken's legs shaking from beneath it and Growlithe panting heavily. Neither team refused to give in. It had taken a few more seconds to add up the points, but when May looked up at the screen, only to see Crystal's face flash up on the screen, she could literally feel her stomach drop to the floor. The deafening sound of the crowd cheering was suddenly blocked out in her head. There were voices everywhere, but she couldn't understand a word they were saying.

May's throat closed up, and her lungs suddenly had no air. Her blue eyes shook slightly as she looked down at her Pokemon. They limped towards her, their own eyes trembling with guilty tears. They knew it just as much as she did how important this battle was. However, the brunette simply smiled and hugged the taller Blaze Pokemon. She then gathered the blue turtle in her arms and thanked them both for doing such an amazing job.

After congratulating Crystal and praising her team, she retreated back to the locker rooms, where she sat alone for the next couple of minutes.

It all seemed like a horrible nightmare. _**She**_ was supposed to be the one up on that stage, as selfish as it sounded. She was _**one ribbon **_away from entering the Festival. She could've won had she reacted faster. She could've been standing on that pedestal, holding that ribbon in her hand. That could've been her pictures that would end up on the news tomorrow morning. She would've been well on her way to the Grand Festival.

May's eyes glazed over to the forgotten ribbons on the floor. She was so close. Just one more ribbon, and she would've been qualified alongside Solidad, Harley and Drew. Now she'd be the only one of the foursome who wouldn't compete in the Johto Festival. Never had she felt this disappointed in herself.

_There's always next year…_

_**Well, next year's too far away! **_

She stared down at her green fanny pack laying by her. Both Blaziken and Wartortle were inside their poke balls and safely tucked inside the bag. Which reminded her that she had to take them to Nurse Joy so they could heal from their grueling battle. May didn't lie to them: they both really had done a great job, in fact, they had done the best she had ever seen them. She couldn't have been prouder of them.

"This is so unfair!" she suddenly cried out as the hurt began to boil over again. "I was so close…!" She punched the wall behind her, but it did nothing to make her feel better.

She knew Max and her parents had been watching from home. How was she supposed to face them when she video-called them tonight? She couldn't bear to think about the sad smiles Caroline would give her, or the words of comfort Max would try to cheer her up with. And she didn't even want to start on that cheesy "You're still a winner for making it this far" speech Norman would most likely give her later on.

As she leaned against the wall, and hugged her legs closer to her chest, she thought about Max. How she wished he was here, wrapping his small arms around her stomach like he used to when they'd travel together. Then, her thoughts traveled to Ash and Brock. God, she missed them. The last time she cried after losing a battle was during the Kanto Grand Festival. And they had been there for her the entire time. She could still recall looking into their kind, warm eyes as they held her shoulders and allowed her to cry. Max eventually hugged her from around her waist in hopes of comforting her. Even Pikachu hopped into her arms and nuzzled against her cheek to get a smile out of her. May felt comforted at the time knowing she had friends like them to lift her spirits and make her feel better.

But this wasn't Hoenn.

She was in the Johto region, all by herself, without Ash nor Brock. They weren't here by her side, they were halfway around the world, traveling through the Sinnoh region with Dawn. Hopefully, the rookie coordinator was having more luck in her contests than she was.

'_I wish they were here with me. I feel so alone without them.'_ She had emailed them earlier that week about the contest, and she had gotten a reply, reassuring her they'd be watching it on TV. Even Misty had called her telling her she'd squeeze some time off from the gym to watch her compete. How the hell was she supposed to tell them that she had lost? That she had screwed up and that her biggest opportunity had been blown out of the water? The door was closed and sealed shut, and it wouldn't be open for another 12 months. May continued to sob quietly in her hands. The warm tears rolled down her cheeks and spilled all over her lap. She could feel the liquid seep through her leggings. Her eyes were probably red and swollen by now.

The fans outside at this point were starting to disappear outside. The after parties would be starting in a few hours, which meant it'd soon be time to kick back and let loose. She could hear the footsteps fading away as trainers bid their farewells and see-you-later/tonight's. While a part of her was glad nobody could find her like this, another part secretly wished someone could be here sitting next to her, maybe even comforting her with a pat on the back or a few words of sympathy. She was always the type who wanted to feel like someone at least cared about her feelings, especially when she was hurting.

Suddenly, as if the legendary birds themselves had read their thoughts, someone pushed open the door and stepped inside. May's heart skipped a beat. She was still crying, and didn't show any signs of hiding it. She secretly prayed it wasn't someone like Harley. Although it'd be pretty low, even for him to approach May in such a vulnerable state.

Judging by how calm and slow-paced the footsteps were, May could automatically sense who it was. She felt another pang of shame and humiliation aching in her chest as she ducked her head away from him. She wiped the tears falling from her cheeks, although it was pretty much useless since more were already falling from her eyes. She sniffled, ducking her head as low as possible.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw his shoes stop in front of her. She could feel his gaze burning a hole through her frail body. She was completely unsure of what he'd do. Would he shrug at her and walk away? Would he flash her one of his infuriating smirks and toss her another rose? Or would he maybe…just maybe…attempt to make her feel better? The latter of the options running through her conscience seemed ridiculously unlikely. He wasn't the type of person that made a lot of contact with others. Solidad said the closest he had ever made physical contact with her was a handshake, and she was one of the very few people that he considered a friend. Besides, him and May weren't even friends. At least, not technically.

She swallowed hard, trying to find her voice. What was she supposed to say? I'm sorry? I lost? I let you and the others down?

"I didn't make it…"

"Hm." He let out what sounded like the slightest chuckle.

'_No shit you didn't make it, May. Way to state the obvious!'_ She mentally flinched and bit her tongue.

She always said the stupidest things in front of him. And she didn't even know why. Around Ash or Brock, she was completely fine. Nothing incoherent or mindless came out of her mouth. But around him, it was like her lips were on auto-pilot. Every time they fought(actually, she would yell and he'd just stare at her while she yelled), she'd say something stupid every 5 minutes and he'd tease her for it. She basically opened herself up for a joke. It was too easy for him. It should've been enough to shut her up. Instead, it only made her angrier, seeing him cock an eyebrow at her with that condescending smirk on his face, resulting in her yelling and blurting out even stupider things for him to make fun of.

But now wasn't the time to think about that. Her heart at the moment was shattering into a million pieces and her dreams of competing in the Grand Festival were quickly dissolving away. And for some reason, Drew had decided to come in the room and was kneeling in front of her while she sat alone in a corner of the locker room, crying like a baby.

Wait, _**kneeling?**_

May looked up and for the first time since he came in saw his face.

No smirks. No glares. No taunts. He was on one knee, propping himself up with an elbow. His other hand was pressed onto the floor. He was frowning at her, his eyebrows slightly furrowed together. It wasn't a frown of disappointment or even one of criticism. His viridian bangs were hung low over his face, but he didn't bother flick them away like he usually did. The shadows created by his bangs gave him an eerie, almost melancholy vibe. His emerald eyes were piercing right through her own ocean blue orbs. Despite the lack of light, his brilliant eyes could be seen perfectly, as if they had a light all on their own. There was a flicker of emotion in them and it was burning bright, like a raging campfire. For a second, she couldn't put her finger on what it was. It was an emotion she had never seen in them before. She stared back at him, hot tears trapped in between her eyelashes.

'_He couldn't be sad, or hurt…nor is he disappointed…is he angry? No, when he's angry, his eyes darken ever so slightly and he has this really scary death glare. And right now, his eyes are practically glowing. Wow, he has amazing eyes…hold on!' _

As she mentally ran through a list of possible emotions Drew's eyes could be hiding, it struck her like an arrow.

'_Wait a second…is he…__**concerned**__?' _

The quick flash of confusion must've reflected across her face, because the next thing she knew, Drew had wrapped an arm across her back and she was jerked forward. His eyes were gone and the next thing May could see was the fabric of his shirt. The move had caught her completely off guard. Her eyes widened slightly in shock and for a second, her heartbeat was so fast, she could barely breathe. Her knees were no longer pressed against her body. Because Drew had pulled her forward, they were now on the floor and her hands had fallen to her sides, completely limp.

Drew was hugging her.

Drew never hugged anyone! For as long as she had known him, May couldn't even recall a time Drew ever made any sort of compassionate, or sincere gestures towards others. And him petting or caring for his Pokemon didn't count. The most she had gotten out him was a handshake as well, and that was after their battle during the Kanto semifinals. The rest of the time, he'd wave absently at her, and of course, there were the roses he'd toss to her for Beautifly. He had once pressed a hand in front of her forehead to hold her back when she had tried to rip his pretty little head off, but that was on the day they met. And she highly doubted there was anything sincere behind that motive.

She couldn't remember being this close to him either. For the first time ever, she was close enough to actually feel what his shirt felt like. It was soft against her forehead. She breathed in and a pleasant, almost heavenly aroma filled her nostrils. She instantly realized it was his scent. Her heart skipped a beat at the realization.

'_Wow...he smells amazing,' _she couldn't help but think to herself. He smelled like a mix of soap and roses.

Suddenly, a huge wave of unexplained emotions flooded over her and she found herself starting to cry again. It was quieter this time and more controlled. She wasn't sure why she was crying again. Perhaps the pain of losing was coming back to her. Or maybe it was the unexpected compassion behind Drew's hug. Maybe he was actually concerned about her and, as completely out of character this was for him, maybe he wanted to let her know it was okay to cry in front of him. Or maybe it was because someone was letting her know that even though Max and her friends weren't here, she still had a shoulder to cry on, someone to turn to when she was at her lowest point.

Perhaps it was a combination of all four.

The tears spilled out of May's shaking blue eyes, and she squeezed them shut as the sobs overcame her body again. Her hands found their way up to his shirt. She gripped onto the fabric as she leaned against his shoulder, crying. May buried her head into his neck and pressed her face into his shirt. She took in his scent again as she took in gasps of air. May was completely letting herself go, allowing herself to be vulnerable to Drew. And he didn't seem to mind at all.

Drew shifted his body by letting both knees touch the floor. His other hand which was still on his side, slowly wrapped around May's back. He pulled her in closer as she held on tighter to him. His cheek pressed itself into her bandana. His eyes flickered with compassion and worry as he stared straight ahead. He wasn't very used to hugs, but holding May in his arms as she cried felt so…right to him. He couldn't put his finger on the feeling he got out of holding her so close, but it was something he'd never felt before. It was almost exhilarating really. It was enough to make his heart race.

He started to rub her back in an attempt to calm her down. He closed his eyes and every once in a while, he'd let out a quiet "Shhh" or "It's okay." May eventually let go of his shirt and wrapped her arms around his torso. She pulled herself even closer to him, and nuzzled her cheek against his collarbone. This action caused Drew's eyes to snap open. He gulped, a blaze of heat beginning to radiate from his cheeks.

May meanwhile, felt herself already start to calm down. She herself couldn't explain the feeling of being so close to Drew. The brunette could hear the vibrations of his heart pounding against her ear. However, for a normal heartbeat, it was going awfully fast. Every time he'd twitch or move even the slightest muscle, she'd feel it in her body. May especially loved how every time Drew breathed, a soothing feeling would wash over her. It was like feeling the wind running through her body when she was at the beach. Every few seconds when he exhaled through his nose, the cool air would brush through her hair and tickle her skin. A jolt of electricity shot through her veins.

Eventually, the flow of tears began to slow down and she found herself closing her eyes and taking in his scent. May knew fully well that they weren't exactly friends, hell they were supposed to be rivals! But at this point, they had known each other long enough to be past acquaintances. It was hard to explain their...relationship. Drew's arms were like a lullaby; she'd find herself calming down and forgetting all her troubles. She just wanted to melt in his arms and get lost in them. When she had wrapped her arms around him, she was afraid that it was a move too close for comfort. But Drew wasn't exactly pushing away. He was actually…holding her tighter?

Suddenly, May's cheeks were very warm.

Drew sighed and noticed that the slightest of smiles were tugging on the corner of his lips. He didn't want to admit it, but what the hell? He loved the feeling he got from May. Everything about the hug was just so right and comfortable. He could smell the shampoo in her hair; it reminded him of cherry blossoms. Her button nose rubbed against his neck, sending a shock down his spine. Her skin was so soft and warm in his hands. He felt like he was almost protecting her from whatever was causing her to hurt so much, and it gave him an odd, but strong sense of satisfaction.

It felt like an eternity had passed before Drew realized May had long ago stopped crying. Her breathing was still shaky, but he could no longer feel warm tears soaking through his shirt. May meanwhile, stared out into space as she snuggled under his grasp. Countless thoughts ran through her head, all surrounding the exact same person.

There was that _**one **_time.

She wasn't as close to Drew as she was now, but there had been that one time when she got a chance to hold him in her own arms.

It was a little more than 3 or so years ago, the day she and Drew had gotten separated from the gang. They were walking around with that guy, Roderick admiring a liechi berry bush near a cliff when the rocks suddenly collapsed below them. May could still remember how her stomach gave a sick lurch the second her feet were no longer on stable ground. The water was ice-cold when they hit it face-first and it wasn't any more comfortable when they fell over the waterfall. She was lucky enough to climb to the surface, for then she wouldn't have found Drew passed out, the current barely keeping him afloat. She had hooked her arms under his shoulders, trying desperately to keep him above water. She couldn't remember what his arms felt like or how his hair tickled her face for she was far too busy worrying how she'd save them both.

It was all thanks to those little blue saviors that she and Drew had managed to survive. May was surprised that she had been able to hook his arm around her shoulder and drag him to the cave. Of course, the Wynaut had given her a hand as well but because of their small size, she did most of the work anyway. She could recall how heavy he was(damn her then-scrawny 10-year-old body) and how many times her clumsy ass had almost dropped him. She watched him sleep for the rest of the day until he woke up, scared to death that he had hit his head too hard or drank too much water. It was the first time she had ever felt anything besides anger or disgust towards him. In fact, it was the first time, she didn't see him as a smart-mouth, stuck-up, know-it-all, egotistical, pretty-boy jerk, but as a human being she had just saved from drowning.

As she flashbacked to that day, she realized just how much stronger than her he had always been, which is why she had so much trouble carrying him. No, she couldn't remember what he smelled like, minor details like that were the least of her problems at the time. But she remembered pushing his soaked bangs back from his face as he slept. They were soft, just as she always imagined they would be. After all, the guy always knew how to make those green tresses look so soft and healthy, even at a young age.

His hair had grown out a little since then. At 15, he was maturing well. The tips of his hair were slipping past his neck, and his body was slowly outgrowing its preteen baby fat. He was taller too, at least 5 inches past May. All the training and walking from his travels had helped him gain some healthy muscle, so he wasn't the skinny, short munchkin from his early years. No, he wasn't Hercules or some kind of bodybuilder, but he definitely looked better than most kids his age. He still had the same infamous smirk that was forever painted on his perfect little face, as well as those same piercing jade eyes. If he didn't have his grass-head hair, she'd still spot him from a crowd of a thousand from his smirk and his eyes alone.

"Hey May?"

He had hit puberty last year, so his voice was much deeper than when he was 10. The brunette almost shivered as his voice vibrated from his chest and tickled her face. The sound of his voice made her heart skip a beat as well. This was the first time he had actually spoken since walking in the room.

"Yea--?" her voice was meek, still slightly cracked from all the crying. She quickly cleared her throat before continuing. "Yeah, Drew?"

Drew paused. _'Oh crap…what was I supposed to say again?!'_ He silently prayed that May's ears wouldn't pick up the sound of his racing heart. For some reason, the second he heard May's voice, his mind went blank. One wrong word, and this "embrace" of theirs could get seriously awkward.

"…You feelin' better?"

May's face went scarlet. Was this part where she let go? According to his grip on her, that didn't seem like the case.

"No…not yet." She could practically see Drew's eyebrow raise at her from the back of her head. "I mean, I lost my chance to go to the Grand Festival, remember?" Her voice dropped, a hint of her depression in its tone. Ugh...there was that black cloud hanging over her head again.

Drew smiled at her bandana. He chuckled slightly and rubbed her back reassuringly. May instantly felt unfamiliar tingles where Drew's fingers stroked her skin. "There's always next year, you know." he said softly. "In the meantime, you've got a lot of training to do."

"Huh?" May furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Well, if you wanna get to next year's festival, you've gotta get stronger, better and tougher than ever." Drew explained. "Besides, after _**I**_ win the Festival, I'm doing the exact same thing."

Normally, something like that would've made May snap and yell at him about what a snotty, conceited, arrogant loudmouth he was. Instead…it made her laugh.

Drew heard her laugh and smiled. "Hmm. That doesn't sound like a comeback to me." he teased her lightheartedly. "Are you actually _**hoping **_I win?"

May pushed him playfully. "You **better **win this! For the both of us."

Emerald and sapphire eyes widened simultaneously and both faces turned a sudden shade of crimson.

'_STUPID!!! Stupid stupid stupid girl!! Why the hell did you just say that!?! Aww man! Now he's gonna make fun of me forever!' _

'_What did she mean by…_both _of us? And why am I smiling like an idiot? Stop smiling! Smirk, Drew, SMIRK!'_

"Hm. Well, perhaps I will."

May let go of Drew for the first time and looked into his face. There was a hint of doubt in her eyes as she mentally questioned the sincerity of his words. Drew only smiled at her. The answer was in his beautiful, green eyes. May's azure eyes softened instantly. She smiled back, a pink blush growing on her pale cheeks. Her heart began to hammer uncontrollably in her chest. And no matter how hard she tried to catch her breath, she couldn't seem to slow it down. It scared her to an extent. Never in her life had she felt this flustered. It was like a million Beautiflies were fluttering in the pits of her stomach.

Suddenly, Drew closed his eyes and flicked his bangs out of his face. "Of course this means you'll have to be my personal cheerleader at the Grand Festival."

May's eyes turned into tiny blue dots as Drew stood up from the floor. He stretched a bit, realizing he had lost some feeling in his legs from sitting for so long. "Excuse me?" she couldn't help but squeak out.

"I can see it now!" Drew held an arm out dramatically in the air. "You in a green-and-purple cheerleading uniform with pigtails, a teeny tiny skirt, with pom-poms and little ribbons in your hair. You'll chant my name and lead my fans in screaming for me as I stand front and center on stage and flaunt my greatness."

How did he go from Prince Charming to Mr. Rose in 4 seconds flat?!

'_Wait…Prince Charming? __**Drew?**__**!** No way!'_ May mentally shook the atrocious thought out of her head.

"Oh, you'd love to see that wouldn't you, you perv?! If you think I'm wearing a cheerleading uniform for YOU of all people, you've got another thing coming!" May stood up and huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

Drew laughed as he turned towards her. "Oh I know you will. After all it **is **me we're talking about." he said with that same infuriating smirk on his face.

"Arrrgh!! You are SO full of yourself! How can you make me so happy and then so mad in three seconds?!" May yelled in his face. She didn't even seem to notice what she had just said to him.

Drew smiled at her, his eyes burning a hole through her. He stepped closer to her, which caught the girl off guard. Her narrowed eyes widened slightly. Her blush was faint, but very much evident. Her heart did that weird flip as she gazed into his gorgeous eyes.

Slowly, Drew leaned forward. For a second, May thought the unthinkable. Her heart almost exploded. Then, his lips passed her mouth and stopped at her ear. "That's easy: because you love it." he whispered. His warm breath tickled her neck, making her knees suddenly go weak. The sweet smell of his soft hair entered her nose again.

Then, he stepped away. He turned around and suddenly threw a red rose over his shoulder. May barely caught it as she stared at it with wide eyes. It had been a while since she'd gotten one of these.

Drew was already walking out the door, when he paused. "Are you coming? There's an after-party Solidad invited us to go to. It'll be the last time you wear those clothes before your fitting for that cheerleading costume."

May cocked her head. She was still stunned from him being so close to her, and it took a moment for his words to sink in before her eyes shot open again. She began to run after him. "Wait, _**what?!**_" she called as she raced out the door.

~*~

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! My debut Pokemon story! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Should I make more? Which couple would you like me to do next--or would you prefer another Contest fanfic? All feedback/constructive criticism/Contestshippy praise/Drew fangirlness is welcome! xD I would've put this up earlier, perhaps even last night, except I was at my first day of WORK! Yay, I finally got a job, so now I can have my own money! ^-^ (Just in case you didn't know, I've been looking for a job like crazy--school is expensive and I can't afford to take my parents' money anymore. -___-)**

**Okay, my life-story rant is over. Again, thanks so much for reading! HOW hot was Drew?? REVIEW,_ POR FAVOR_!! **

**-Crystalgurl101- :) **


End file.
